Please, for me
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: Sequel to Heartbrokeness, new year, same friends. One-shot at present moment .
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is for someone I hold dear to me. **_

We were in our final year of high school; summer had seen us go through a lot of changes. Quinn and I were no longer fighting constantly, we were able to talk, able to get along for the sake of ourselves, and the people we cared about, we put our differences aside, and concentrated on what was important, our education and our friends. The first day of semester was the day some of us had been dreading, others were looking forward to, and we got to see everyone again. I was excited for my first day of being a senior; the morning couldn't go quick enough.

What we…I hadn't been expecting on that very first day, was to be sat in Glee club, with Mercedes and Santana, fighting over Solo's, as always, and Quinn and Brittany to walk in, hand in hand, close, in honest, deep down passionate love. I smiled, and Santana put a hand on my shoulder, but I shook my head at her, still smiling. It wasn't forced, it wasn't painful, I was genuinely happy that Quinn had got that one person she'd wanted. Quinn made eye contact with me, and there was something in her eyes, something deep. I mouthed 'congrats' to her, before returning to the argument with Santana and Mercedes. Glee club was just a chance to catch up, no-one questioned Quinn's and Brittany's relationship, they acted like that it was normal, because it was normal, Quinn belonged with Brittany, and everyone knew that, everyone saw that.

Spanish class, and I and Quinn got put together, there was a simple shrug and a smile, and we didn't fight about it, like we would have done a few months ago.

"You aren't mad." Quinn whispered to me, during lesson, trying to break the kind of awkward tension between us.

I looked at her, and smiled at her. How could I be mad with her, when she was so happy? I couldn't be mad when she was happy; all I wanted was for her to be happy.

"No, Quinn, I'm happy for you." I smiled again, she gave me a suspicious 'I know you' glare before laughing at herself, and she could tell I was genuine. That was where the awkwardness, and tension between us stopped, she was happy. I was happy that she was happy, their love was real, it was unique, it made me see that life doesn't come easy to some people, but to others, if you try and you just let things happen, then love does come your way.

"So, is there anyone in your life?" she asked curiously, knowing she was stepping on awkward ground.

I quickly looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. Should I lie to her, so that she might not feel as bad? I shook my head to both my mental question, and hers. She looked at me, puzzled.

"Why not?" she asked, distracting me from my work, I gave her an odd look.

_**Why would she care? What does my life have to do with her anymore? **_

I ignored my head, and shrugged. I didn't want someone else at the moment; I had to concentrate on my life, my education. Love, romance, anything that could ruin me again… I couldn't let it in, love broke me once, I wasn't going to let it do it to me again for a second time. I knew what I had to lose if I did, I wasn't going to let it happen. I was going to be happy on my own.

"there has to be someone." Quinn seemed panicked, almost upset.

"Quinn, there's no-one. I'm happy like this." I explained to her, simply, not looking at her, knowing that her eyes, the way she looked at me, would probably make me cry, I was stronger than that, the tears were a sign of my weakness.

"Rach'" she touched my arm, I flinched away. She was hurt by that action. "You need to move on."

Her words were firm, demanding, yet caring, concerned.

"Rachel, as your friend, I am telling you, you have to move on."

**a/n: this is short and quick, when someone gets an idea into my head, I have to write it. so ummm…shall I continue with this or not? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't originally want to write another chapter for this, but I decided to. (obviously as im writing it right now) I DO NOT OWN GLEE or any of the song lyrics mentioned in this. **

For the rest of the day, it was all Quinn was going on about; she obviously wanted to see me happy with someone, not on my own. I ignored her, and when I rolled into Glee club the next day, feeling a little low, I decided that it was time, that I sang, sang about how I felt, how this was hard for me. Everyone wasn't surprised to see my ready to perform when they arrived; Quinn looked at me, slightly panicked, and watched me carefully. Mr Schue was more than happy to let me sing.

The music started and one, one single uncontrollable tear rolled down my cheek, I didn't wipe it away, I pushed my hands into the pocket of my shorts and looked at the ceiling, waiting for my cue to sing.

"_One foot on the bus_

'_Bout half past nine_

_I knew that you were leaving this time_

_I thought about lying down in its path_

_Thinking that you might get off for that_

_I remember that night we laid in bed_

_Naming all our kids that we hadn't had yet_

_One for your grandma and one for mine_

_Said we'd draw straws when it came time_

_I'll move on baby just like you_

_When the desert floods and the grass turns blue_

_When a sailing ship don't need her moon_

_It'll break my heart but I'll get through_

_Someday when I stop loving you_

_I bet all I had on a thing called love_

_Guess in the end it wasn't enough_

_And it's hard to watch you leave right now_

_I'm gonna have to let you go somehow_

_Somehow_

_I'll move on baby just like you_

_When the desert floods and the grass turns blue_

_When a sailing ship don't need her moon_

_It'll break my heart but I'll get through_

_Someday when I stop loving you_

_Oooh.. Oh someday.. Oh someday_

_I'll move on baby just like you_

_When the desert floods and the grass turns blue_

_When a sailing ship don't need her moon_

_It'll break my heart but I'll get through_

_Someday when I stop loving you__" _

Throughout the whole song, I tried so hard to not cry, to not look at Quinn, who was sat so close to Brittany, holding her hand tight. There was a look in Quinn's eyes that made me realise I wasn't being fair, that this wasn't fair. After I'd finished, I exhaled, nodded a quick thanks at Brad, and before anyone could start applause, I walked out of the choir room, and slipped into the nearest toilets. I locked myself into a cubicle, and sat on the floor, my back pressed against the door, I put my head in my hands and pulled frustrated on my hair. I heard the door open.

"Rachel?" It was Brittany, I bit my lip to stop myself from making any noise, tried to pretend I wasn't in her. I heard the click of her shoes on the floor, and then saw her head appear over the top of the cubicles. I tried to ignore her.

"You shouldn't have left Glee club, Quinn will be worrying," I told her, wiping my face and standing up. Brittany sighed, and just looked at me. I let myself out of the cubicle and, made sure I still looked presentable. Brittany carefully climbed down from standing on the toilet, and stood next to me.

"Are me and you ok?" Brittany asked nervously, she looked upset, hurt. I exhaled, slowly, and turned to her. I gave her the same smile I gave Quinn yesterday, but I took Brittany's hands, and brought them to my throat.

"You are the girl I have known since I was six years old, there will never be any hard feelings between me and you, and our friendship will not be ruined by you being with Quinn." I explained to her, and let her hands go. She smiled at me, and hugged me. She dragged me back to Glee club and instead of returning to her seat next to Quinn, she sat next to me. Quinn watched Brittany walk straight past her, looking puzzled, but she instantly realised, and smiled softly, her eyes full of love for Brittany. I bit my cheek, the pain overwhelming me again. Suddenly, Santana grabbed my hand, and pulled me into a seat, and shooed Brittany away.

"Girl gossip." She whispered into my ear, while Mr Schue was rambling on about sectionals, and how we had to up our competitive spirit. I raised my eyebrow and she began telling me about what had happened over summer…..


End file.
